Trumpet's Peal, A Violin's Reply
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: After high school, Hihara runs into Kahoko while visiting Tsuchiura's music shop. This chance meeting turns into something more as Hihara finally admits to Kaho how he feels. Will this be love? HiharaHino


First La Corda D'Oro fan fiction. I was really struck by the fact that in this fandom Hihara gets little to no love. Could he get Kahoko? He's got as much chance as anyone else!

Dedicated to: Thiendrah. She has as much love for Hihara/Hino as I do. Possibly more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to La Corda D'Oro. But man, I wish I did!

Trumpet's Peal, A Violin's Reply

By Lady Arianrhod

"Hihara-senpai!" A familiar voice called.

Hihara Kazuki turned to see who was calling him and his heart began to beat faster. He recognized the red haired girl running towards him. No, woman he corrected himself with a grin.

"Kaho-chan. Konbanwa." He greeted her as she stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

Hino Kahoko looked very much the same as she had in high school. Her hair was longer but still as unruly as ever, he noticed with a grin. The golden eyes he still fantasized about were as kind and gentle as ever. She wore a new uniform of course with her violin case in one hand and her school case in the other.

"Konbanwa." She returned the greeting.

"Are you heading to Tsuchiura-san's music store?" He asked while glancing around at the familiar shopping arcade around them. He had a lot of fond memories of this place.

"Yes." Kaho nodded. "If we hurry then we can make it before Tsuchiura-san closes tonight."

He grinned. "Then let's go!"

Kaho laughed and together they headed for Tsuchiura-san's shop. The sun was setting and Hihara took in the sight as they hurried. Hurrying to the familiar store reminded him of all the times he, Kaho and the others had come here before.

"I feel so nostalgic running into you and coming here again." He admitted. "I could almost believe we were back in high school again, not university students."

"I know!" Kaho agreed. "I still can't believe I'm in university now. Where did all the time in high school go?"

He reflected. "It was all too easy to get caught up in the fun of the moment. Probably because we were young and eager."

"Listen to you!" Kaho giggled. "You're not an old man. You should still be living like that. After all, you're in university."

He made a face. "You're right. How about we go somewhere after this and catch up?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "Although Tsuchiura-san and Ryoutaro-kun might keep us for a while."

Hihara brushed bangs out of his face. "Sure. I'm not in a hurry. I want to ask Tsuchiura about a basketball rematch."

"Boys." Kaho sighed. "So competitive."

Hihara shrugged. "We all enjoy a little competition now and then. How else would we prove that we are good at something."

"True." Kaho entered the store belonging to Tsuchiura-kun's grandfather.

"Hello, young lady, young man." Tsuchiura-san spotted them. "It's been a while since we've seen your faces here."

"University's been keeping me busy." Kaho bowed to him before looking through the racks of sheet music.

"Ryoutaro!" His grandfather called him. "Two of your friends are here."

"Coming." His voice replied. He appeared from the storage room carrying a few boxes. He set them on the counter and turned to his visitors.

"Hello." Tsuchiura welcomed two of his high school friends with a friendly smile.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was a few inches taller, a little wider in the shoulders but still slim of build. His dark green hair had been cropped closer to his head for convenience's sake since he was always on the run but his conservative personality was the same as when Hihara had first met him.

"How have you been, Tsuchiura?" Hihara asked him with a grin.

Tsuchiura sighed. "The same."

Hihara laughed. "I see."

Perhaps the busiest of them all, Tsuchiura was double majoring in music and in business because he had decided he wanted to take over his grandfather's store when he retired. If that wasn't enough, he was still playing football and had garnered some local attention from athletic scouts who were trying to recruit him. Tsuchiura had very little time to himself these days but he managed to spend some of it catching up with all the people he knew in high school.

"Ryoutaro-kun, do you have some time after this?" Kaho asked Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately, no. I've got a presentation to prepare for in one of my business classes. Maybe next time."

Kaho nodded understandingly. "I'll call you and maybe you can meet us next week. Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are accompanying me to a concert. It wouldn't be a problem to get an extra ticket."

"I'll try." He promised.

Kaho nodded and turned to Tsuchiura-san. "I'd like to buy this one."

"Paganini, hmm. Good choice." He murmured as he rang up her purchase.

Ryoutaro leaned up against the sale counter. "How's school?"

Kaho smiled. "I'm majoring in education and music as my minor. I'm learning a lot! I honestly thought that the transition to university from high school would have been harder for me to deal with. But it's come a lot easier than I expected."

Kaho had decided to become a music teacher. Having learned the joys of music from others, she had decided to pass down that love to future generations. Hihara had no problems seeing her as a teacher. Her patience, kindness and upbeat personality would make her a favorite teacher.

"Hino-sensei." Hihara mimicked. "Can you help me with this music score?"

Kaho slapped his arm as Ryoutaro and his grandfather laughed. "I might teach your children one day, Hihara-senpai. You wouldn't want me to accidentally give them a bad mark, would you?"

Hihara held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." His stomach growled and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as everyone laughed. "Can we stop somewhere on the way back for something to eat?"

"Sure." Kaho's eyes twinkled.

They said goodbye to Ryoutaro and his grandfather. They exited the store while weighing their options.

"WacDonald's?" Hihara asked hopefully as they crossed the street.

"Sushi?" Kaho countered.

Hihara took a minute to think then pointed to a small restaurant with open air dining. "Yakitori?"

"Okay." Kaho eyed it and noticed it seemed like a nice, respectful place.

They sat down and made themselves comfortable. The waitress scurried over and took their drink order before making herself scarce again. They looked over the menu.

The waitress came back and plopped down their drinks. She whipped out her notepad and waited impatiently.

"Tsukune over rice, please." Kaho folded her menu and tucked it against the wall.

Hihara smiled at the woman. "Nikomi and yakitori. Thank you."

He turned his attention back to Kaho as the waitress practically ran away.

Hihara thought of the one person he hadn't heard any news about. "Have you heard from Tsukimori lately?"

Kaho's smile faded then returned. "Not lately. The last email I received from him said that he was going on a small concert tour. He should be back in a month or so."

Hihara silently cursed himself. That was a bad topic. Kaho and Tsukimori had dated for a few months in their third year of high school. It hadn't gone well. They broke up early enough to still retain their friendship but still there was the odd strained moment.

Hihara searched for a new topic. "How are Kobayashi and Takatou doing?"

"Mio-chan and Nao-chan?" Kaho asked. "Very well. Nao-chan's studying to be a nurse and Mio-chan's engaged. What about you? How is Aikawa-san?"

Hihara fidgeted at the name of his ex girlfriend. "I don't know. We, uh, broke up."

"How terrible!" Kaho exclaimed. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You two were good together."

Hihara scrubbed at his hair with one hand. "It was my fault. I strong feelings for someone else but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't fair to Aikawa-san so I ended it."

"Has she reciprocated?" Kaho leaned forward.

Hihara shook his head, suddenly feeling a little depressed. "No. She hasn't noticed."

"Then you need to make her notice!" Kaho declared. "How insensitive of her not to notice your feelings. What kind of girl is she?"

"Don't talk bad about yourself, Kaho-chan!" Hihara burst out. Horrified, he clapped his hand over his mouth but the damage had been done.

"What?" Kaho's eyes widened. She said slowly, "Senpai, the one you like…is me?"

His face red, Hihara took a deep breath. Now or never, Kazuki! "Yes."

"Oh…" Kaho began mentally processing the information.

"I like you too, senpai." Kaho started. "But… are you asking me out on a date?"

Hihara nodded so fast he looked like a wobble head in perpetual motion.

"Alright." Kaho smiled and agreed.

Hihara sighed in relief. Then he realized what happened and he shook his fist up and down in victory. Kaho giggled at his actions.

The waitress appeared and set down their drinks. Hihara grabbed his and rubbed the cold can against his overheated skin. He made a happy noise at the sudden temperature drop. Then he popped open his beer and had a sip.

"And what about you, Hihara-senpai?" Kaho lazily stirred her drink. "How's your family doing?"

Hihara leaned a little closer to Kahoko. "Call me Kazuki."

"What?" Kaho said blankly.

Hihara's cheeks turned red. "Please."

Kaho flashed back to the last time they had this conversation. Hihara had asked her then as well but she had politely turned him down. She hadn't been ready for that sort of closeness with a boy. She asked herself if she felt ready now.

The answer was there. "Kazuki-senpai?" She said a little uncertainly.

Hihara's blush became darker. "Thank you, Kaho-chan." Clearing his throat he contined, "My family's fine. My brother graduated college and has found a good position. My dad's company might transfer him to Kyoto but that's not a sure thing yet."

"Ah, I see." Kahoko's voice was soft. "Will you be going with them?"

Hihara shook his head. "No. I'll finish college here. After that, who knows?"

Reassured, Kahoko relaxed and the conversations drifted to easier topics. They finished dinner and Hihara offered to walk her back home. She accepted and they set off in good spirits.

As they walked to the train station, Kahoko felt herself remembering back to the orchestra training camp right before the concours. She felt her face turn a little rosy as she recalled how Hihara had fallen on top of her and almost kissed her.

The train pulled in and they boarded. Hihara asked her a question and she absentmindedly responded. Now she wondered what would have happened if he had kissed her. Would things have happened much differently?

The ride to her house was a short one and over much to quickly. They disembarked and Kaho showed him the way to her apartment.

"Kazuki-senpai?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kaho-chan?" He turned towards her and caught his breath.

Her whole face looked determined, was his first thought. She had decided something and was about to let him know. But she was smiling, a little embarrassed perhaps but still ready to face whatever. But what she said was not something that he had expected at that moment.

"I keep thinking about the orchestra training camp right before the first concours." She started off innocently. "Remember how you and Tsuchiura-kun argued the second night?"

Hihara nodded. "That was so silly. I can't believe I argued over a bed."

"And then you almost kissed me." Kahoko added.

Hihara blushed and stammered. "Sorry about that. It was unintentional!" But the near miss with Kahoko had been the initial inspiration of hundreds of fantasies involving them doing innocent and not so innocent things in scenarios from the mundane to the bizarre. It was truly amazing what a teenage boy's imagination could come up with, he decided yet again.

"It's alright," Here Kahoko blushed a little herself. "In fact, I'd like to replay that scene again sometime if you'd like. But with a different ending."

Hihara couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

"Yes." Hihara blushed a little more then added shyly. "Perhaps now, if you'd like?"

And that's how Hihara found himself taking Kahoko into his arms. He paused for a moment to take in her shining eyes as her face tilted to his. The way she fit neatly into his arms and how her frame complimented his. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and her perfume (strawberries and coconut) mingled with the smell of smoky barbecue.

Then he leaned down just a little bit (like they were made for each other) and their lips met. It started out awkward like most first kisses but it fell away quickly, leaving a feeling of warmth and connection in its place. Both imagined they heard the sound of his trumpet playing faintly and the sound of her violin wove around it joyfully. An endless melody playing between them.

Eventually, Hihara broke the kiss and Kahoko opened her eyes. (When had she closed them?) There was a look of such emotion in her eyes that he simply had to do it again.

Both wanted to hear it once again.

Later she asked him, "Did you hear it?"

"Mozart. A trumpet and violin duet." Hihara responded.

She shook her head. "Chopin."

"There's only one way to settle this argument." Hihara laughed.

Hihara stepped towards Kahoko and kissed her again.


End file.
